When Tragedy Hits
by ALedgerOfRedSin
Summary: This is not the normal story of Annie, it is quite a different tale though the characters from Annie have been used. Summer was coming only a few more minutes left on the clock, Grace and Lucy couldn't be more excited. Then they were taken. Now trapped in the middle of nowhere will anyone be able to save them and how do their families take the news.
1. Chapter 1

_| Ok so hey everyone, I've wrote fanfics before but I've never really been able to get into them. I've had this idea for a fic for a while now so I've decided to write it. It's obviously an Annie story but not the type of tale you're used to hearing when you think of Annie. This story is simply just using the characters. I don't own Annie even though I wish I did but I have created original characters for the story. I won't list them here as some people do as you'll meet thrm throughout the story. If you're trying to image maybe what some characters look like think the 1982 version of Annie |_

Chapter 1.

The clock seemed to be teasing her no matter how long she waited, it didn't move quickly enough. The time was dragging in and Grace was impatiently waiting to ve allowed to leave. Only a few more minutes until summer break, two whole months with no school to worry about it was going to be heaven. She began tapping her pen against the desk, a slight glance to her side allowed her to see the same thoughts were going through Lucy's head as she sighed dropping her head onto her arms staring with almost no emotion towards the clock. They needed this break, it had been a long year and Grace knew that having two months would really allow them to clear their heads giving them the time they needed. The ticking continued and it seemed to get louder and louder as the arm of the clock moved further towards the 12, a half day that lasted forever Grace couldn't imagine anything that could possibly be worse than that.

A large crash, that could only come from a door being smashed it came from the corridor, it was followed by pained screams. Fear filled the facial features of the girls in the class. Mr Donovan rose from his seat behind the desk and moved slowly towards the door trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Once at the door worry consumsed his face as it was pushed open. Two men entered the classroom, one seemed to be in his mid 30's though he was already balding, he wore jeans and a baggy farm workers shirt, the other man seemed younger he had short black hair and both carried guns. The first man yelled at everyone to get down and no one chose to disobey them, no one wanted to be their victim. While everyone was moving of their seats and onto the floor the second man walked the perimeter of the room looking each girl up and down as of he was looking for someone. His eyes finally settled upon Grace who was holding Lucy tighly in her arms trying to calm her down.

"Them" His was coarse as Grace heard him say the word to the other man who simply nodded his head. The man walked over and grabbed both girls dragging them out of the classrooms. Their screams filled the corridors as they begged to be let go, Grace thrashed in the man's arms trying to get free but he simply hit her rendering her unconscious for the duration of the journey.

When Grace woke her eyesight was still a little blurry she hoped that everything she had been through had just been a dream though when rubbed her eyes and noticed the long dark room infront of her she knew it wasn't. The room was long and the two lengths were filled with beds which meant there had to be other girls here. She found that she herself was lying upon one of these beds and at the end of it was an old fashioned looking maids outfit with a note telling her to change into it. Grace knew that she would be constantly in danger here so if she did what they wanted there may be less of a chance of her getting injury more. Therefore she slid out of her school dress and pulled the outfit on, the material scratched her skin as it was extraordinarily rough. It was one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever worn though she knew that she had to get used to it. There was a small basket beside her bed so she placed her school dress into it before walking towards the door which seemed to be close to her part of the room.

The fresh air that hit her was welcomed as it cooled her down from the heat that had been present inside the room. It seemed that the room was an underground bunker probably something that had been on the property from the world war two era. As Grace's eyes danced along the landscape she noticed a small girl with her hands tied to a post, her dress had been ripped at the back and one of the men that had brought her and Lucy here was holding a whip. Everything that Grace had thought about, all the things she thought she had to do like obey these men to survive left her mind and she felt herself running over to rry and help the yoyng girl. As the whip came hurtling towards her Grace flung herself infront of it, turning her back so she could wrap her arms around the young girl and protect her. She winced as the hard leather ripped into the flesh of her back, though the pain was nothing as she knew she had protected a young girl that could be more than six escape this fate.

The man cursed once he realised what had just happened and another man came striding over. He wasn't dressed like the other men, he was in a suit to try and prove he was better than everyone else. He had to be the master of this place and the leader of what Grace could only assume was a slave dealers. She took a deep breath as she rose to her feet facing both the men, the other girls had seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the scene that was about to unfold. What she had done would gain her the respect of every other girl on the site though what the master would do to her was what she seemed to now fear. "Hmm..." His simple phrase practically vibrated of his lips as he stared down at her. Then a small smirk formed in its place. "You're a brave one aren't you?" His question caught Grace of guard so she stayed silent scared that she would say the wrong thing. Though her silence seemed to bother the master more than if she were to speak. "You will speak when you are spoken to girl" He yelled these words at her before slapping her hard across the cheek. The other girls quickly grabbed their buckets or shovels and get back to what they had been doing before, they themselves not wanting to face the master's anger. Grace's was weak but she was able to push out a reply that sounded stronger than she actually felt. "I may not be as brave as others are sir, though she is only a little girl and doesn't deserve to be whipped. None of these girls do..." As she saw him pull a gun out of his waistband she was quick to put together a small speech that would hopefully save her life. "I can cook and clean, I've looked after children during my summers so I'd be perfectly capable for assisting you in making sure these children are always strong enough to do the work set out for them. And I would take each whipping for every child here no matter what they do as no one deserves a fate such as that". A sigh of relief passed from her lips as she saw the gun being returned to its place, she knew that she had been able to buy herself some time. "Alright then, I like you. You are brave though don't get any ideas about running away I'll have my workers shoot everyone in this compound down if you even try. No one has ever escaped. The buyers come every Tuesday so I expect the girls to be clean then so I can sell them at a high price. If you do a good job I'll leave you in these horrible conditions and not sell you." Grace nodded not sure what to do now, she had just been able to save herself from death but the fate that now lay before her was extremely grim. She was a slave, though the police would be searching for her and Lucy which meant that if they were found this whole situation would be over. All Grace had to do was pray to God that they would be found soon.

After the conversation the master and the other man walked away clearly going to check upon the other work that the girls were be forced to complete. Grace untied the young girl from the post and helped her back into the room lying her on one of the beds so she could get some rest. "Thank you" the young girl's voice seemed so meek and Grace couldn't help but feel proud of what she had just done. She had practically just signed her life away to the devil but she had saved so many lives which brought a certain air of happiness to her, well as much happiness as she could get being in a place like this. "You don't have to thank me sweetie, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same", she gave the girl a weak smile as she went to leave. The girl shook her head before speaking "They're too afraid of the master so thank you. I'm Annie by the way", Grace turned back around "Well it's lovely to meet you Annie, I'm Grace, Grace Farell"

A smile filled Grace's lips as she made her way back outside something told her that she could make a small difference to these girls just by caring for them. No matter how hard times got here Grace knew she had to try and keep the girls hope up.

_| Alright thanks for reading, I would love to hear what you's think and I already had loads of ideas for this story. I know how it'll end and everything so please review just so I know if it's good or not._

_Grace = 17 years old_

_Lucy = 16 years old_

_Annie = 6 years old_

_The Master = 38 years old |_


	2. Chapter 2

_| Hey guys I'm back hope you enjoyed that first glimpse at what the story will entail.I hope you enjoy it. The beginning of this chapter will focus on the parents getting the news of what has happened in the school. |_

Mrs Helen Farell had just placed the freshly made pie onto the table infront of her husband and youngest daughter Faith. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Grace's seat was empty and quickly assumed that she would be at Lucy's house having tea with them. It didn't go through her head that she should call the Taylor's and check that her daughter was there, it was just such a daily occurrence that she didn't see the need. Though Mrs Amy Taylor when she had placed dinner on the table infront of her husband and saw Lucy's seat was vacant had assumed the same as Mrs Farell and had chosen also not to call. She didn't want to disturb the Farell's dinner. That was the moment when both women sat down at their tables that the front door bell rang. The noise echoed through the halls of the houses alerted the families to the presence of someone at their doorstep.

Mrs Farell made her way swiftly to the door cursing under her breath that someone would be so rude as to disturb them during dinner. It was one of the only times she was able to have her whole family together and not of in different places. It was her time and she wasn't about to let this person change that. She flung open the door ready to give the person a piece of her mind when she noticed it was two police officers, they held their hats infront of them in the hands and asked if they could enter. Mrs Farell didn't understand what was going on but she lead them into the living area calling for her husband and youngest daughter to come in. "Maybe your daughter should leave the room Mrs Farell", the female police officer spoke first with a slightest concerned voice, these words filled both Mrs and Mr Farell with worry as they could only assume that something had happened to someone they knew since the police didn't make social calls. Though it didn't cross any of their minds that something could have happened to Grace, they thought that it had to be a friend and nothing else which was why they disagreed and allowed Faith to stay present in the room. "If you insist ma'am." The police woman took a deep breath before heading straight into the story, "At around five minutes to twelve this morning the school your daughter Grace attends was attacked by who we assume were the slave dealers that have circulating the media at the moment. We believe that they were looking for more children to bring onto their enterprise. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but both your daughter and Miss Lucy Taylor were taken by these assailants." Shock hit the family first, no one dared to speak, no one knew what to say. Though it was only a matter of moments before the silence was broken by Faith who had began to ball her eyes out. Her crying had caused tears to begin to drip from Mrs Farell's eyes as well, she was beginning to break down not wanting to believe that her daughter was missing. The police rose from the seats they had taken and took their leave so as they would be able to join the search for the children. That night was the worst night of the Farell's life as they simply sat in their living room crying over the fact their daughter wouldn't be coming home tonight.

When Mrs Amy Taylor opened the door and was met by the police she let out an annoyed sigh while rolling her eyes, "What's my annoying little brother done now and why does he expect me to bail him out?". This statement seemed to confuse the police officers since they weren't the ones that usually came round the Taylor household, they now felt as though they were going to have to be extremely gentle in sharing the tale of what had occurred at the school. The police went through the same sort of procedure as did the police at the Farell household, they shared the tale and then took their leave from the house allowing the husband and wife to have time to deal with what they had just been told. Unlike the Farell's they Taylor's didn't cry they seemed to blame each other for what had happened, since Amy hadn't called her daughter and since her husband hadn't picked her up from school. They fought for the entire night, throwing almost every piece of China they had in the house at each other, before falling into each others arms and simply crying over their daughter in the morning.

The police had been searching all night but these were good, they had ran their business for years and had never gotten caught. This meant that it would be almost next to impossible for them to find the girls without any more clues being brought to the surface. They had nothing to go on and would soon have to start assuming they were dead. All cases that came through like this one had always been moved to a cold case within the first week. If there wasn't any evidence then the police couldn't do anything. They would do all they could but it wasn't as if they could just start searching every farm in the area with a warrant and they didn't have enough evidence to get one. Though they still wouldn't have found them at that, the area the girls were in was two states over and on the farm land of one of the richest men in all of America, Mr Andrew Warbucks.

(Back with the girls, 4 months later.)

Grace let out a soft sigh as she pulled herself out of bed, it was six in the morning which wasn't a time she was used to waking at. She felt stiff and sore as the bed was extremely uncomfortable, the girls also didn't have a change of clothes which meant they were all forced to stay in their dirty, sweaty maid outfits all day. It felt disgusting that Grace had to stay in this though she didn't want to go up against the master again no matter what so she stayed silent. She rose from her bed and went to wake the other girls, Annie lay curled up in bed she looked so comfortable that Grace didn't want to disturb her though she knew she had no choice in the matter. Grace had been looking after the girls for four months now, in that time none of the girls had been whipped though she had over a hundred scars on her back to show the amount of times she had. The pain was now there constantly, it wasn't something that simply passed and then came back. Her wounds couldn't heal properly due to there being no medical attention given to them, but she had learnt to deal with the pain as well as everything that she was being dealt in her life.

Once everyone was awake and had a bowl of what seemed to be cold mush in them they all headed out to work on the land. Anyone that passed the farm, that was if anyone did it was so remote they never saw anyone, those people would have thought the children were just farm labourers working they way anyone else would. Those people wouldn't have been more wrong. After a long day with the hot sun beating down upon the girls Grace lead them back down into the room, which was worse than the outside. The room seemed to be hotter which made it even more uncomfortable, the girls were able to get another small bowl of cold mush before they headed to bed. It was the same ritual everyday, though Grace and Lucy tried to make the girls (who were all younger than them) feel better by singing them to sleep. It was the small things they felt were the best, the songs allowed the girls a short escape from the lives they were being forced to lead and let them imagine better lives with parents.

The next morning Grace was pulled away from her work and tied to the whipping post again. One of the youngest, newest girls had been found stealing bread from the kitchen in the master's house. Since Grace didn't want them whipping the girls they had agreed to simply whip her as punishment for what the others did. Grace tried to seem strong as her hands were bound to the top the post and her dress was opened slightly to allow the whip to rip through her flesh. Five times the man thrashed the whip into her back and five times Grace tried to hold back her screams so as not to frighten the others. There was only so much one body could handle and Grace knew that she would be here for a long time since they had not been found already which meant she would have to keep her faith so she could stay strong for the others. That night when Grace was released from the post Annie curled up in Grace's bed and cried because she cared deeply for the woman and hated seeing her in pain. Molly did the same though while she cried she constantly apologised saying that what happened was her fault, even though Molly had been the one to steal the food Grace told her that it would never be her fault it would always be the fault of the mean that had taken them from their homes.

_| Another chapter yey. I'm thinking of doing a rather large time skip forward in the next chapter maybe five years, I don't know yet._

_Molly = 3 years old_

_Mrs Helen Farell = 37 years old_

_Mr Farell = 40 years old_

_Miss Faith Farell = 12 years old_

_Mrs Amy Taylor = 36 years old_

_Mr Taylor = 40 years old |_


	3. Chapter 3

_| A third chapter and I have now gotten one person whose has read both chapters if my story, that makes me very happy. Thank you very much. |_

5 Years Later.

Grace let out a soft sigh as she wiped the sweat from her brow, the august heat was beating down on each of the girls causing them to be exhausted after each second of work. It had been five years since Grace and Lucy were taken, they had watched as people came each week taking girls away and then their hearts filled with pity as they watched other men bring more girls in. It was their job to care for the girls, make sure none of them got ill and make sure that their work was done at the end of each day. By doing this the master had promised to never sell them on which had made them happy at first as they realised if they didn't move they would be able to be found quicker though after five years both girls had given up all hope of ever leaving the place. They were trapped in a hell on Earth and no matter how much time progressed they won't be found, they had come to that conclusion after their first year. Today was one of the only days the master left his home and ventured into the town or elsewhere in the country, he left only once a month and on that day the girls were allowed to finish early. The had to stay in the bunker, well all apart from Grace who was allowed to leave to get water from the well but that was all.

Once Grace had gotten everyone inside and relaxed, this was everyone's favourite day of the month they were finally able to take a break for the horror that they lived in and have a bit of fun. The girls would sing songs with one another and play games that they remembered from before they came here. The girls would also all share funny stories and memories about their past that would cause the others to be laughing for hours straight. It was a momentous day for everyone. It was in the middle of one of these stories that Grace excused herself to go and get a new bucket of water. She grabbed the empty one and quickly made her way outside, it took her about twenty minutes to get from the bunker and through the wood area to the well that was just at the edge of the wood and the back garden of the masters house. It was there that day she found a young man not much older than herself standing leaning against the well. She tried to work around him attaching the bucket to the rope and allowing it to fall in the crystal clear water at the botton. She was just about to start to pull the rope to force the bucket back up when the man began to speak. "My father told me that there was an amish village just past the forest, though I never did believe him. I couldn't be bothered to venture out as I had alot of work to do and then when I left home it never crossed my mind. I've only returned to see my mother since she's ill, though I guess he was correct since you're here", he laughed at his own comment though Grace seemed more confused then anything truly not sure what he was taking about. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sir", he voice was authoritative and proper as she didn't know exactly who he was or how she was expected to act around him. "You're an amish villager are you not?", he seemed to question his own comments with a slight amount of concern in his eyes for the girl he had just met.

In this man's eyes Grace was beautiful, he couldn't believe he had never met a woman like her before and she didn't seem much younger than him. He was 25 and she couldn't have been any younger than 20 so she seemed perfect. He knew that her beauty astounded him but her voice was gorgeous as well, her words were so rounded and sweet she seemed as of she could only be a dream something brought on by the heat. He didn't know her, though he was starting to have feelings for the girl and wanted to learn as much as he could, starting of with who was she.

"No I'm not amish, and if you would excuse me I actually have quite a lot I need to get on with", Grace pulled the bucket out of the well and hurrried of as quickly as she could back towards the bunker. She had lost the man in a matter of minutes since she knew the wood quite well now, most of the girls asked why she didn't run away but the reason she stayed was them. She wanted to keep them safe, this man was an unknown variable she had never seen him there before so she'd have to be careful how she acted around him. Though he seemed as if he didn't know what the master did, which lead her think if she found a reason to trust him maybe she'd be able to ask for his help to get the girls out of this place. It was alot to do and a lot to think about so Grace became lost in her thoughts as she entered the bunker again, putting down the bucket so the girls could get a drink she made her way over to her bed and lay down. What was she going to do...?

The next morning one of the masters men came into the bunker and explained that the master had decided to extend his trip out for two more days, since he wasn't going to be present the girls would be given these days of as a reward for the work they had been doing. The atmosphere inside the bunker was one that had never been seen before, everyone was so happy that it was unbelievable. Grace was even truly smiling for ince instead of the fake smile she pushed unto her lips everyday before she started work. Of course they had to stay inside but no one minded as long as they didn't have to pick up a shovel or spade for two days they'd be happy. It was still early when Grace left to go and get more water, she enjoyed the walk more than usual since she knew she wouldn't be returning to go straight to work. In five years this had never happened so she was going to what she could to make sure these two days weren't wasted by her, it was all she wanted. Though when she got to the well, she noticed that the same man who had been their yesterday was standing there again. An annoyed sigh let her lips as she went through the usual actions of getting water. "I'm Oliver", his tone wasn't something she was used too he seemed happy though she could tell he was quite bossy from the crispness of the tone. "I don't really require that information", Grace couldn't understand why he wanted to know her she was one of the girls nothing more if he was one of the masters workers he should know that they really aren't allowed to be talking. "Oh, don't be like that. Come on, tell me your name at least", he practically begged her which was something Grace really didn't understand the man was clearly not from around here. "I'm Grace", she quickly answered what he asked not giving him any other piece of information. She pulled the bucket out of the well making her way back, hoping when she returned later that night he wouldn't be there.

Though her wish wasn't met, low and behold when she returned to collect water for that night he was there again. She only met him twice now but he was starting to drive her insane, she wasn't sure if she'd ever really be able to trust him but she did hope that she could. She wanted nothing more than to beg him to go and get the police so they could all go home though she feared that this was simply one of the masters tests. If she did that then she would fail the test, she had to trust him and the worst part was Grace didn't trust people easily. "So you gonna tell me a little more about yourself? I'll tell you about me", he gave her a slight smirk while she simply raised an eyebrow as if to say you go first. "Alright then, I'm Oliver Warbucks. My father owns this house and the land though I've never really known what business he runs on it he'd never tell my mother or I. I left here when I was 18 and now I'm a billionaire that's living and easy life running a few companies. How about you?", Grace's jaw dropped she had heard the master mention him before and how much of a disappointment his son had been. Due to him feeling that way he had never told him about the business he ran or allowed him to help. This was what caused Grace to trust him; it surprised her how easily she trusted this man but this could be her only chance. "You really want to know about me, then follow me", she pulled the bucket of water out the well and started through the forest. A few times he made the comment that he wasn't interested in temporary companionship but she quickly assured him that she wasn't that type of girl. When they got close to the bunker she took a deep breath before leading him down into it. All the other girls were asleep and the scene caused him to want to throw up. Grace took him back outside and told him everything she knew. Oliver swore that he would get her help, he even cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Grace wanted to slap him when he started to move close to her but she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. As they parted for air a small smile could be seen to have crawled onto Grace's lips. She was getting out and she had found the man she loved more than anything in the world. She watched as Oliver walked back towards the house knowing that she would be leaving this god forsaken place soon enough.

_| Just to let you know this story isn't set in modern times so it is actually perfectly fine to have them in a relationship after this after this length of time and I also didn't know any other way to write to so... Hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry I have more ideas for the story so I see maybe three more chapters maybe more. |_


	4. Chapter 4

_| Chapter four whoop whoop, I've actually gotten really into writing this story which is really unusual for me. Please tell me what you think of it, my personal message area is always open and so is the review area. |_

Two days had passed since Oliver had left Grace with the hope that she and the other girls would be soon free. During these two days she never lost faith that he'd come back and get her, he had begun to even imagine a life they could have together. Though as these days faded into a week since that night Grace only saw how stupid she had been. She now realised that he mustn't be coming back, she saw now that he didn't want a woman that was broken because of everything she yad been through he obviously wanted someone that was unlike her strong. On the sunday that marked the first full week since that night Grace was pulled of the field and tied to the whipping post yet again, she was too depressed to even ask why she was present there. All she did was take a deep breath in and wait for the pain to hit. Though none came, everything after that seemed to pass in a blur, one moment she was tied to a post and the other she was now being held in Oliver's arms as the police rounded up the men and brought the girls altogether. He had actually came back for her, she took a deep breath as she tried to comprehend what had jsut happened. Though her body didn't seem to be up to the challenge which caused her to fall unconscious in his arms.

(With the parents)

Mrs and Mr Farell along with their daughter had been called into the school to attend a meeting that was to be held by the police. Once they arrived they found that not only were the Taylor family there, but there were many other families all who had lost children to these men. It was so over whelming for the family, they could comprehend what was happening and when some families mentioned how young there children were and how recently they had been taken it made the Farells fear that their darling daughter would be dead. Mrs Farell sat down on her chair like most other parents trying to drone out everyone else to hope that her daughter was still alive out there. That was when the police officers entered.

"Many of you are wondering why we have called you all here, why we forced you to travel miles from your homes to attend this meeting here. You are probably also thinking that you're going to be extremely annoyed and mad if this is just one of those meetings were we tell you we are doing all that we can. Will this isn't one of those meetings, this is the meeting were we tell you that we had actually found the children that have gone missing. Yes, yes please calm down and sit back down if you would. These children have been missing for quite some time and have been kept in appalling conditions so before you are able to see your children they are going to have to go through some rehabilitation. This rehabilitation will take place at the only place large enough to house this many people and the owner has willingly volunteered his home, it is the house of Mr Oliver Warbucks the billionaire. I understand that you want to see your children straight away though we feel this would only do them more harm. We have to prepare them for this meeting and give them the chance to understand the world around them. The rehabilitation will be six months long so I'm afraid that you will be unable to see your children until February, this is not the polices doing but the doctors that viewed your childern. It is there expert opinion that this time is necessary so as not to over whelm them. We thank you for your patience and will be in contact for the date you will travel to the house to see your children."

The room was silent after the police officer had made his speech. No one knew what to say, some parents understood the fact that they would have to wait due to the mental health of their children, others did understand but were furious because they simply wanted to see their babies. Though this night was one of the best of the families lives as after five years their children would be back with them. Though the police were about to send a list round of the children they found that hadn't made it.

(Back with the girls)

Grace woke and suddenly jolted upright in bed, she was in a room she had never seen before and in a large bed with silk... no satin sheets. She didn't understand what was going on until she turned and saw Oliver asleep in the chair beside the bed. That's when everything came flooding back to her, she had assumed it was a dream but now she knew it was real. She was out of that place along with all the other girls which meant she couldn't be more happier. Oliver started to move as he yawned opening his eyes slightly to she Grace looking over at him. "You've been unconscious for a week my dear", his voice was full of concern as he spoke, "the doctor's said it was due to everything you'd been through, they also treated your back." The last comment was difficult for him to push out, when he had first seen her injuries he didn't want to believe they were real and then when he knew he wasn't seeing things he wanted to kill the man that had done this to her.

(Time skip 4 months - Christmas Day)

The girls seemed so much more happier than the way they were when they first arrived. The housekeepers and cooks that had been looking after them chose Christmas presents for each and every one of the girls that they got Oliver to buy. It was the first Christmas they would have had in five years and everyone wanted them to enjoy it even if they couldn't be with their parents. Mrs Pugh, Mrs Geer, Anette along with all of the other staff had grown very fond of Grace, many of them including Oliver's bodyguards Punjab and The Asp had noticed the relationship that was blooming between her and Oliver. This meant that when Mrs Pugh suggested what he should for her for Christmas, he had agreed whole heartedly and actually informed the staff that he had been thinking of it himself. As the early hours of the morning came rushing in Punjab knocked on Oliver's door and informed him that the childreb could wait no longer and wished to go downstairs to see if santa had come. He laughed pulling on his robe, since everyone had decided that opening presents was best done in pyjamas, ao he made his way down the stairs and into on of the living were a tree had been set up. He was immediately able to pick Grace out, she was sitting on one of the chairs watching the younger ones open and begin playing with their gifts. Obviously there was no gift for Grace under the tree, Oliver had her gift somewhere else. He made his way over to her and asked if she would take a walk with him so they could talk. She agreed and pulled her silk robe tightly around her to keep the heat in as they stepped out onto on of the balcony's that couldn't be seen from the living room. "You probably noticed there was no gift for you under the tree", he tried to sound as calm as he possibly could with what he was about to do. "You didn't need to get me anything, being away from that place if good enough", she gave him a weak smile as she looked out at the landscape. "Well I actually did get you something", Grace and as she turned round she said "Really?". Grace did not expect to see what see did when she turned round, Oliver had moved from his standing position to now being on one knee holding a small box. "Grace from the moment I saw you I fell for your charm, you are the most amazing intelligent woman that I know. I love you with all my heart and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?", Grace was stunned though she was quickly able to shake the feeling of and respond. "Of course I'll marry you", she smiled as he stood sliding the ring onto her finger, she placed a soft kiss upon his lips. They made their way back into the home and almost the entire staff were just smiling at Grace, which obviously told her they had known what he was going to do. The other girls seemed oblivious to what was going around them as they happily played with each other with their new toys. As Grace made her way over to one of the seats to be with the girls the staff all whispered their congratulations to her, which caused the redness of her cheeks to simply just grow.

After Christmas dinner Oliver stood on the steps in the main hall telling everyone to gather there as he had an announcement to make. The girls weren't really sure what was going on apart from Lucy who had known all along about the relationship Grace had with Oliver and had actually been told that afternoon about their engagement. The staff gathered as well even though they all knew they just wanted to be their, they truly felt as though Grace and Oliver were family to them so they would be there to support them. Grace stood by Oliver's side the entire time as he officially announced their engagement. All the girls were so happy for the couple and wished their congratulations before they younger ones ran of to play with their toys.

_| Ohh... Grace and Oliver are engaged but what will her parents think when they hear the news since they still haven't seen her in five years... |_


End file.
